


My black diamond

by Cinnamon_Steele



Category: 69 Eyes, Finnish Music RPF, Stratovarius
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Parenting, Band Fic, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finland (Country), Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Revenge, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Steele/pseuds/Cinnamon_Steele
Summary: En el auge de su carrera musical, Timo Kotipelto jamás pensó que una simple invitación lo llevaría a encontrar a su nueva musa inspiradora y que desencadenaría acontecimientos que pondrían su vida de cabeza.  Ella era la joya más extraña y preciosa que pudo encontrar, ella era su diamante negro.





	My black diamond

**Author's Note:**

> \- Los hechos relatados son totalmente ficticios y sin ánimo de ofender o difamar a las personas cuyo nombres aparecen aquí.  
> \- Contenido explícito y apto únicamente para mayores de edad.

Anneli Järvinen Marin era una hermosa jovencita de 16 años de edad. De padre finlandés y madre colombiana, era la mayor de un matrimonio de cuatro hijos, siendo ella la única mujer entre sus hermanos. Vanidosamente consciente de una exótica belleza de la que se sentía bastante orgullosa, poseía figura privilegiada, delgada pero con generosas curvas, largos cabellos negros y ojos color miel; con facilidad sobresalía entre las personas que comúnmente la rodeaban.

Había ido a pasear sola por las céntricas calles de Helsinki aquella tarde de verano, necesitaba algo de espacio para ella misma ya que los días anteriores fueron particularmente tensos y complicados. Solo quería olvidar por un momento los problemas en su casa, sobre todo con su padre después de tantos acontecimientos desagradables.

Lo que Anneli no imaginaba era que ese verano sería por demás intenso y la marcaría por el resto de su vida.

—Aquí tiene su café, son 3€ —indicó el cajero de aquella cafetería.

—Sí, un momento, por favor.

Ella empezó a buscar su billetera dentro del bolso cuando luego de un rato, se puso nerviosa al no hallarla por ninguna parte. Desesperó creyendo que la había perdido por ahí hasta que finalmente, se dio cuenta que no la trajo.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —se dirigió al joven que la atendía- —Me temo que tendré que dejar el café. Olvidé todo mi dinero sin darme cuenta.

—Oh, entiendo. ¡Qué pena! —respondió el trabajador al verla en esa situación.

—Disculpe, por favor —la chica bajó la mirada ante la imposibilidad de pagar su café.

Cuando estaba por abandonar la fila, escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de ella.

—¿Me permites pagarte el café?

Bastante extrañada, volteó a verlo con sorpresa. Se encontró con un atractivo hombre maduro de largos cabellos rubios, ojos celestes y una sonrisa dulce y atrapante. Quedó sonrojada al verlo fijamente, era en verdad hermoso y encantador.

—¿Y entonces, me dejas invitarte el café? Se ve que tienes muchas ganas de tomarlo y sería una pena dejarte ir sin él —reiteró el adulto ya que ella no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna.

—Es que no tengo dinero para devolvérselo.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo te invito —insistió él.

—De acuerdo, señor -dijo Anneli finalmente con una tímida sonrisa-

—Joven, yo pago el café de la señorita.

—De acuerdo, señor. ¿Y usted qué se va a servir?

El atractivo hombre hizo también su pedido, Anneli lo aguardó un momento y él enseguida se le acercó trayendo el par de cafés consigo.

—Muchísimas gracias. Es usted muy amable, señor —sonrió contenta, en verdad tenía ganas de ese café.

—¿Señor? Por favor, no me digas así -pidió él- Me llamo Timo, puedes tratarme de tú si gustas. ¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? —preguntó viéndola con fijeza, estaba muy interesado en conocer el nombre de esa jovencita que por alguna razón llamó su atención.

—Anneli —respondió. —Mucho gusto, Timo.

—El gusto es mío. ¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos a compartir el café?

—Desde luego —ella aceptó encantada, no podía negar que le parecía tan guapo como encantador.

Ocuparon una de las mesas y bebieron el café. Timo la miraba y sonreía levemente,por lo se sentía un poco intimidada al saberse observada por los ojos ajenos. Realmente le había gustado, le resultaba demasiado atractivo.

Permanecieron allí sentados frente a frente, haciendo ocasionales comentarios sobre lo que ocurría en el entorno hasta que terminaron de beber y ella no sabía qué hacer ni que decir sin sentirse cohibida. Cosa que en ella era bastante inusual.

—Estuvo delicioso —comentó. —Muchas gracias por la invitación, Timo. Pero creo que ya tengo que irme.

—No es nada, linda —le sonrió de nuevo. —¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa?

—No, por favor. Ese sería el último lugar al que deseo ir —ella respondió con fastidio.

—Mmm... ¿y eso? —cuestionó extrañado.

—Es que no soporto estar allí y lidiar con el idiota que tengo por... —calló de golpe y frunció los labios, sentía que estaba hablando más de la cuenta. —Olvídalo, no tiene caso.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿problemas con tu familia?

Timo acertó, había sido muy evidente que el disgusto de Anneli se trataba de eso. En verdad ella poco y nada habló con sus amigas de la situación actual ya que le resultaba vergonzoso pero ese hombre le inspiraba confianza por alguna razón.

—No tengo buena relación con mi familia. Bueno, más bien con mi padre. A los demás ni los veo hace como un año —confesó.

—Ya veo pero pierde cuidado, debes saber que ninguna familia es perfecta. Todas tienen sus respectivos desastres.

—Lo sé, pero mi caso es particularmente estúpido. ¡Debo ser la más idiota del mundo entero!

—¿Pero por qué dices eso?

—Porque fui una ciega por mucho tiempo —replicó. —Mi padre siempre me hizo creer que éramos una familia perfecta pero el muy hipócrita me demostró que nunca fue así. No lo perdono y tampoco quiero verlo. Debió irse él y no mi mamá.

—¿Irse? ¿En dónde está tu madre? Digo, si se puede saber.

—En Kuopio, con mis hermanos menores. Yo me quise quedar aquí en Helsinki por mi voluntad pero lastimosamente mi padre también se quedó.

—¿Entonces tus padres están separados?

—No del todo. Mi madre quiso mudarse luego de descubrir la infidelidad de mi padre pero como él tiene sus negocios aquí y yo...la escuela, mis amistades, mi vida entera.

—Entiendo perfectamente, Anneli. ¡Pero vamos, anímate! —le guiñó un ojo. —No es justo que un rostro tan bonito luzca así de triste

Ella quedó algo sonrojada ante esas palabras sin poder evitar sentirse halagada.

—Mis amigas no me entienden, creen que soy injusta y exagerada. Por eso no les conté todo lo que pasó pero la verdad es que me siento decepcionada y también muy triste gracias a mi papá.

—Es comprensible. De pasar a tener una familia linda y unida, tuviste que ver como se va desmoronando frete a tus ojos.

—Es que, Timo... —guardó silencio por unos instantes. —Siento que toda mi vida fue un engaño y no puedes imaginar la sed de venganza que tengo —bufó. —No creo que pueda perdonarlo por esto.

—No es bueno que sientas esas cosas. Es difícil, lo sé, pero no hay nada que el tiempo no solucione.

—Siento que detesto a mi padre y más cuando aún desea dominarme y controlarme a su voluntad...pero decidí romper con esas ataduras.

—¿Qué cosa tan mala pudo pasar para que te sientas así? —preguntó él.

Sin darse cuenta, habían entrado en confianza o al menos, ella sí lo hizo...le estaba contando intimidades familiares a un hombre que apenas conoció ese día.

—Disculpa, no quiero fastidiarte con mis cosas. ¡Lo siento! —se excusó.

—Por favor, no digas eso —la tranquilizó. —Si quieres hablarlo, está bien, soy todo oídos

—Es que...no he podido hablarlo de este modo con nadie más, ni siquiera con mis amigas más cercanas

—Mmm...no lo tomes a mal pero me gustaría invitarte a otro lugar —propuso él. —Digamos, un lugar más tranquilo —sonrió. —Ya que no quieres ir a tu casa, podríamos ir a la mía

—De acuerdo, vamos —ella aceptó sin más.

Ella no lo había notado aún pero ya había provocado una impresionante atracción en ese hombre; ni siquiera imaginaba quién era en verdad.


End file.
